


Shoes

by bessemerprocess



Category: Countdown RPF, Pundit & Broadcast Journalist RPF (US), Real News RPF, The Rachel Maddow Show RPF
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Shoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-11
Updated: 2008-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-03 09:30:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessemerprocess/pseuds/bessemerprocess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith has a thing for shoes, or more correctly, Rachel's shoes. And not even just any of her shoes, but the yellow and black ones she wears on the air sometimes, kicking her feet like she's twelve and she owns the entire world. Those shoes that say look at me, I am myself and there's nothing you can do about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shoes

Keith has a thing for shoes, or more correctly, Rachel's shoes. And not even just any of her shoes, but the yellow and black ones she wears on the air sometimes, kicking her feet like she's twelve and she owns the entire world. Those shoes that say look at me, I am myself and there's nothing you can do about it.

Those are the shoes that sometimes make Keith fantasize about being a woman, because he's promised himself that he'll never fantasize about Rachel being straight. Thinking about Rachel being straight for him is all about his ego and him being enough of a man to make her trade sides, and if she ever even caught a glimpse that he was thinking about that it would ruin their friendship.

Thinking about himself being a woman and wooing Rachel is all about changing himself for her, and he fantasizes about changing himself all the time. What if he was stronger and faster and could play in the major leagues? What if he more charming and less abrasive and was still a sportscaster back with Dan? Fantasizing about changing himself is always fair game.

He's not really good at fantasizing about being a woman though. It's not like he doesn't know what woman look like, he's seen women naked, plenty of women naked. Wanting to sleep with Rachel doesn't make him gay, though maybe it makes him a lesbian. If he was gay and wanted to sleep with Rachel, that would make this even more confusing, wouldn't it?

Anyway, when he's fantasizing about Rachel and being a woman and Rachel loving him for both his brain and his body, he always fantasizes about her in those shoes. She wears them with her suits, like they're the last proof that makeup hasn't covered up all of her self with concealer and powder and all that other stuff Keith doesn't pay attention to. Those shoes represent all that is right in the world for Keith: Rachel being happy, Rachel being brilliant, Rachel. So if he sometimes stares too long at her shoes, well, he's pretty sure she doesn't know why.


End file.
